Mutiney
by wishingtowrite
Summary: A young Vulcan takes over the Enterprise... and the crew are accepting of it? (Probably OOC, but kind of adorable)


T'Piyel pressed her gun into Jim's back, urging him on down the corridors toward the brig.

"Keep walking and do not consider attempting to struggle, any attempts to dissuade me will be futile." She shot a sharp look toward Jim when he moved to turn.

"My crew, my bondmate, will not allow this." He replied feebly.

"They will see the logic in my ascension to the Captaincy." She poked the gun into his back once more for emphasis.

As Jim walked his pondered the circumstances that had led up to his capture and the takeover of his ship. His First Officer, Bones, and Uhura had beamed down for a routine First Contact mission, and when he had returned, a young Vulcan was waiting for him, and in his quarters no less, with a gun, and had taken him prisoner in her attempt to take over the Enterprise. Hardly the "welcome home" that Jim had been expecting.

Jim chuckled slightly. "No one's going to believe this."

He followed orders, silently marching down the corridors and was relieved to see Bones turn the corner presumably heading towards the mess before returning to his quarters.

"I thought the away mission had gone a little too well." He nodded to T'Piyel. "Captain."

"Doctor McCoy." She nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Little help here, Bones?" He looked toward his best friend.

"Ya know, she's got a gun, I think I'm gonna stay out of this one." Bones looked amusedly at his friend's predicament.

"Bones!" Jim gaped at his friend.

"Sorry, Jim, I've got a date with Carol to get some peach cobbler, and I'd really like to not be thrown in the brig alongside you. Besides, looks like the pipsqueak hobgoblin has all of this under control." The good doctor shrugged and looked down at T'Piyel and gestured to Jim. "Good luck with this one."

The doctor turned towards the turbolift.

Jim groaned. His chance at escape had just gone to the mess for a date. Perfect. Just, perfect.

"I told you they would see the logic in this." T'Piyel informed him with a slight, and very Vulcan, unspoken _'I told you so' _in her voice.

"What will you do with my crew?" Jim asked, a hint of resignation in his voice.

"No actions will need to be taken against your crew as they will all, undoubtedly, accept me in my new position. Captain T'Piyel," She toyed around with her new title, "has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Jim nodded "You are aware that the Brig is two floors down, right."

"Indeed. I anticipated that using this turbolift would give us a 49% less chance of being intercepted by any crew members willing to assist you." T'Piyel used the gun to gesture to the button to enter the turbolift. "Open the doors."

Jim sighed a little too dramatically and nodded, complying with her orders.

Jim and his captor entered the turbolift ignoring the strange looks the ensign already on the turbolift gave them and hit the button for the floor containing the cell that Jim was about to find himself in.

T'Piyel turned to the ensign. "Greetings, soon-to-be loyal and adoring follower, you may accept me as your future captain or join Captain Kirk to the brig."

The ensign nodded to her, and continued his work on his pad, although not before sending a message to several of his friends regarding this occurrence.

The doors of the turbolift opened and she silently escorted Jim to the brig, nodding to the security officer who looked somewhere between dumbstruck and about to fall on his ass laughing.

"Lieutenant, if you would be so kind as to open the doors to one of the cells so that I may deal with my captive before reporting to the bridge." She spoke with an authoritative tone.

Jim looked at the security officer, pleading silently for help.

"Sorry Mr. Kirk, but if you couldn't get out of this…" he chuckled, opening the door to the closest cell.

T'Piyel escorted her prisoner nodding to the still-laughing security officer as she made her way towards the bridge.

Gun safely tucked away into her pocket, T'Piyel passed through the corridors to the bridge humming happily to herself.

Stepping onto the bridge she received numerous befuddled looks from the bridge crew. "I have imprisoned your former captain in the brig and have taken over the USS Enterprise. Should you show any loyalty to your former Captain you will find yourself in the brig alongside him."

Spock had a ghost of a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Very well, Captain."

Captain T'Piyel turned to her crew smiling at each of them, before landing on Spock. "Report?"

"We are 21 hours out of New Vulcan, where we will meet with the High Council to settle some diplomatic matters and then engage in a week-long shore leave." He nodded turning back to his station and sent a short message to Jim.

_It would appear you have been replaced as Captain. Are you well? _

After sending his message, Spock turned to survey the rest of the Bridge crew. All seemed to be adjusting to the change in leadership quite well, and their new captain was settling into her position also. Chekov was sulking over no longer being the youngest member of Starfleet, Sulu was teasing Chekov about being replaced as cutest member of the bridge crew, and Uhura was sending a few pictures to Gaila (who had managed, somehow, to survive the desolation of Starfleet before the destruction of Vulcan.)

Uhura turned to Captain T'Piyel. "The prisoner is requesting to negotiate his release."

"On screen." Captain T'Piyel gestured to the screen in front of her. Jim's face appeared on the screen. "You wished to negotiate your release?"

"Yes, Captain." Jim had a grave, formal look on his face.

"Very well." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"If you release me and return my ship I'll take you to see Uncle Selik and your sa-mekh-il."

Captain T'Piyel chewed her bottom lip, considering the offer. "And?"

Jim looked around, searching for something else he could offer. "And… I'll bake you an actual cake for your birthday?"

She pretended to consider the offer, but Jim could see the happiness in her eyes. "Very well, I resign my post, Captain."

"That's Captain Ko-mekh to you!" He smiled warmly at her, and the screen went dark, revealing the stars streaking past them as they warped toward New Vulcan.

Uhura turned to T'Piyel and then Spock. "Incoming transmission from New Vulcan?"

Spock nodded, stepping behind the Captain's chair T'Piyel was occupying. "On screen."

Selik's face appeared on the main screen.

"Uncle Selik." 'Captain' T'Piyel spoke first.

"Captain." He nodded in greeting, acknowledging her temporary position, a small smile playing on his lips.

"It is good to see you." She tried to sound diplomatic, although her excitement slipped into her voice.

"I was unaware that you had taken command of the Enterprise." Selik said. "I had called to finalize plans with James, but I see that this will not transpire at this time.

Jim scooped the young girl out of the chair, setting her down on the floor. "That's enough mutiny for one night, it's past your bedtime. Say goodnight to your sa-mekh.

"Selik, it's good to hear from you. Lieutenant Uhura, I'll take this in my quarters." Jim took his daughter from his bondmate, whom he briefly (and quite scandalously met fingers with in a Vulcan kiss) before heading to his quarters, nodding goodnight to the remaining bridgecrew.

Jim tucked T'Piyel into her bed and returned to his own room. Selik was waiting patiently on the screen.

"It would appear you have had an… eventful day." Selik said as Jim chuckled slightly. "I would be interested in being apprised as to the details."

(A/N: Short one-shot, probably seriously OOC, but I can't even bring myself to care. T'Piyel literally translates into "Lady Little Star" which I though was kind of appropriate. Kind of adorable, hope you enjoy. Please R&R. )


End file.
